


Brotherly Love.

by Loki_d



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: This is an old drawing but I've always been fond of it !
You can also find this drawing on my tumblr here :http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/post/43066979540/so-heres-a-little-something-because-ive-been-a





	




End file.
